Presently, a conventional display includes a display body, a support bracket, and a fulcrum apparatus disposed between and connecting the display body and the support bracket. There are two types of support brackets for conventional displays, one of which is disposed on the bottom of the display body. In this type of support bracket, the display body stands above a surface of the desk rather than contacting the surface directly. The other type is a simple support bracket disposed on the rear side of the display body. In this type of simple support bracket, the bottom of the display body lays on the desk surface directly, and the rest of the body leans on the simple support bracket.
In the foresaid simple support bracket, the fulcrum apparatus is utilized to adjust the included angle between the simple support bracket and the display body and to change the inclination angle of the display. Furthermore, the fulcrum apparatus obtains a holding torque by closely integrating rings, washers, etc., and these numerous and complicated elements of the support bracket increase its size and raise its manufacturing cost and time as well as complicating the fabrication process.
In light of the drawbacks of the conventional display, the inventor with many years of experience in related industry develops an angle-adjustable display with an adjusting unit related to the body of the display in shape.